Nobody But You
by bigtimerushx31
Summary: "I love you too." She whispered against his lips, "Because I want nobody, nobody but you..." KENDALL ONESHOT.


Based on the song Paradise by Coldpay.~

Rose walked over to her window, pushing the heavy glass open. The fresh breeze rolled into her bedroom, allowing a smile to appear on her face. She grabbed her ipod off of her bed and placed the earphones into her ears before taking a seat at her desk. The song began and the beat rolled on as she tapped her fingers methodically against the top of her desktop, the music of her ipod blaring through her eardrums. Her eyes were closed as she listened to each lyric leave the singer's mouth, making her mouth twitch with the urge to sing along with them.

Looking around her old bedroom, getting ready to leave for college her eyes brightened as she saw one of her old neighbor through her window.

A tall, muscular dirty blonde stood by the window. Waving his hands happily, he grinned. "Rose!" He screamed happily as he knocked on the window. "Come out here!"

She did what she was told. Running out of the front door, jumping into his arms.

"Kendall!" She exclaimed. "I've missed you my love." She said embracing the long hug they exchanged.

"I've missed you more."

"It's so hot!" Kendall complained pulling away from the embrace, Rose blushed. She had no clue he was drenched in sweat, and she had to admit, she found it sexy.

"Wanna go inside?" She asked, not even considering it she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

"Woah, your house is empty." Kendall huffed, pulling his thick body off of the couch, walking over to the refrigerator; swinging open to freezer door he stood there. Mindlessly looking for something to eat.

"Stop staring at me, you creep." Kendall joked, cracking is left eye open to look at her.

"Shut up!" She bursted out into a giggle. "I can look at you and i want." She gave him a wink.

'Oh... okay..." He joked using a sarcastic tone.

Kendall grabbed a bag of Totino Pizza Rolls, rougly throwing them in the microwave he pressed the digits the bag had suggested.

so, what are you up to?" He tried to make conversation.

"Packing." She huffed. "It's a real drag." She rushed her fingers through her almost dry hair. She hadnt noticed how hot the summer days have been mostly cause she never went outside. The proud 4.0 student spent most of her time studying. Trying to get into a good college.

Rose broke into a smile, "let's go somewhere."

"Where do you want to go?" He held the love of his life in his arms and shook his head when he saw Rose tap her chin, pretending to think.

"The beach."

"The beach?" He rose his eyebrow a little, "why?"

"Why not?"

"Touché."

"Are we gonna go or what?" She grinned.

Kendall groaned. "Cant we wait until the food is done?" He asked and a familar figure popped inside the house.

"What about food?" Jackie, Rose's best friend, asked as she walked into Rose's house. "Cause yaknow... if you have food.. i definitely want some." She walked in practically running towards the fridge; doing the exact same thing Kendall did.

"So this is what you guys do." She jokingly through her hands in the air. "You use me for me fridge!"

"No..." Kendall shook his head and suddenly Jackie interupted him.

"Maybe." She joked, grabbing an apple from the fridge. Sitting next to her sweaty best friend, she cringed. "Why do you and Kendall look so disgusting?"

"BITCH ITS HOT OUTSIDE OKAY?" She spazzily screamed and Jackie giggled.

"Whatever you say Rose..." She looked around the room, trying to find something to talk about.

"I wish i could sit here all day... in the cold nice air of Rose's air conditioner..." Jackie sulked low into the couch.

"I dont wanna go to college." She moaned.

"Why not?" Kendall questioned, though he already knew the answer to that. His sister WAS always the lazy type.

"Cause..." She said, about to fall asleep. It felt so nice and cold in the apartment. She felt so relaxed, if only her boyfriend were here.

"So it looks like Jackie is about to fall asleep..." Kendall looked at Rose. "Whatcha wanna do?"

"Do you still wanna go to the beach?"

Kendall looked at his sister, already asleep.

He sighed. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>She wraps her cardigan tighter around her body before crossing her arms over her chest, "it's windier than I thought it would be." She slides off her flip flops, her toes wiggling in the soft, grainy sand.<p>

"You cold?" He drapes an arm around her waist as they continue to walk across the sand.

"Not anymore." She leans her head onto his shoulder while wrapping her arm around his torso as well.

After a few minutes of walking, they stood by the shoreline; the water splashing against their ankles gently as the wind continued blowing Rose's hair into her face repeatedly, but none of them seemed to have noticed that. The only thing they noticed was the person that was standing right in front of them.

Kendall pushed her hair behind her ear, "what are you thinking about in that little head of yours?"

She shook her head a little, flickering out of the daze that she was in. "I was just remembering some stuff."

"Like..."

"When you first asked me out." She snickered to herself.

"Oh God... don't remind me." Kendall hid his head in her hair.

Rose laughed and leaned back to look at his face, "but I loved that day and I'm never going to forget it."

"I won't either, but you know why."

Rose shook her head, "we've had some pretty weird meetings before you actually asked me out..."

"Remember that one time where you were over at my house and out of nowhere, you and Jackie had those green face masks on." He chuckles a little. "That was too funny!"

"It was for facial clensing, okay?"

"Okay. Sure." He sarcastically said feeling her hand brush against his shoulder. He gently grabbed her hand placing it above his heart. "I'm gonna miss you when you leave..." He said and she looked down.

"I know..."

"Don't forget me, okay?"

Rose scoffed. "I think that that is pretty IMPOSSIBLE Kendall. I love you and thats not gonna change."

Kendall wrapped his arms around her serious state, whispering, "You're so weird, but that's why I love you," into her ear.

Rose smiled from ear to ear, wrapping her arms around his neck before placing a passionate kiss upon his lips, "I love you too." She whispered against his lips, "Because I want nobody, nobody but you..."


End file.
